customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock and Roll with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Rock and Roll with Barney is a Barney Clip Show that was released on January 5, 2016. Plot As you're rockin' with Barney and his friends for a rock and roll band concert in the park with singing and dancing. You can strum the electric guitar, play the piano keys, bang on the drums and sing rockin' tunes. Join Barney, BJ and Riff for rockin' fun! Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) * BJ (Body: Jared Harris, Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Joshua (Jaren Lewison) * Maddie (Jaden Roberts) * Ben (Austin Lux) * Travis (Brenden Stanton) Series Cast * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Anna (Alyssa Peterson) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Jamal (Alex Smith) * Miss Jo (Joan Jenkins) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Debi (Jasmine Woods) Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special # Music is for Everyone # I am a Fine Musician # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll # A Rock-N-Roll Star # A Rock-N-Roll Star (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Country Music Star (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Down on Grandpa's Place (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Sing a Brand New Song (Scene Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # Blue Jay Blues (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # Colors All Around # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Scene Taken from: Bunches of Boxes) # Hokey Pokey (Scene Taken from: I Love My Neighborhood) # Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: Happy Dancin' Feet!) # Look at Me, I'm Dancing! (Scene Taken from: Dancing) # The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) # Walk Around the Block (Scene Taken from: Neighborhoods) # Pretty Kitty Blues (Scene Taken from: Here Kitty, Kitty!) # Move It Like This # I Hear Music Everywhere (Scene Taken from: Beethoven's Hear!) # You Can Make Music with Anything (Scene Taken from: Listen!) # The Rhythm Song # Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Big as Barney) # Rock Like a Monkey # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Scene Taken from: Play for Exercise!) # That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll (Reprise) # I Love You Musical Director (for the new content) * Trivia * The Barney costume from "Big World Adventure" is used. * The Barney voice from "I Can Do It!" is used. * The BJ costume from "I Love My Friends" is used. * The BJ voice from "Big Brother Rusty: China" is used. * The Riff costume from "A-Counting We Will Go" is used. * The Riff voice from "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!" is used. Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Fake Barney Clip Shows Category:Fake Barney & Friends Direct-to-Videos